


Training Troubles

by Miss_lestrudel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flower Crowns, GerItaWeek2016, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig tries to get Feliciano to run laps, this does not work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Gerita Week 2016. Day 2 Prompt: Training!  
> I only drew something for yesterday's prompt of flowers so the ending includes flowers! :D
> 
> P.S. This is unedited, will edit hopefully tomorrow. Sorry for any mistakes!

            Training was essential for an army. Everyone knew that. Everyone except Feliciano apparently.

            “A few steps and he’s bored.” Kiku commented as he and Ludwig watched Feliciano chase a butterfly.

            Ludwig sighed. “You’re done training for today.”

             He patted him on the back and Kiku nodded.

            “Feliciano.” Ludwig called and the Italian froze.

            “Sorry.” He said, turning and looking at his feet.

            “Laps.” Ludwig grumbled and Feliciano whined.

            However he dutifully began running, though quite slowly. Ludwig sighed once again and decided that while he waited – and he might be waiting for a long time - he would get some exercise himself. So he dropped down for pushups. However, before he could read 40, there was a pressure on his back.

            “Ludwig’s so sweaty!” A bright voice complained.

            “Because I’ve actually been _training_.” He grumbled, throwing Feliciano off his back.

            “Ve…” He murmured on the ground.

            “Also who said you could use me as a bench?”

            “You looked comfortable and I was tired.”

            Ludwig scoffed. He didn’t even look like he made it a whole lap. However he was still smiling despite being “tired” and despite the fact he was now flat on the ground. Ludwig looked away and moved on to sit ups.

            “Finish your laps.” He muttered.

            However, only 7 sit ups in, there was pressure on his feet and knees. Looking up, he saw Feliciano with his head resting on Ludwig’s knees.

            “What are you doing?”

            “If your feet move, it’s not a good enough sit up.” Feliciano answered, parroting Ludwig from the day before.

            _So he does listen._

            “Fine.”

            With that, he began again. Of course, having someone staring at you while their head in on your knees is distracting. Especially when once you do a sit up, their face is centimeters from yours. Ludwig tried to ignore it. Tried to ignore the curve of his lips, the light freckling on his cheeks, the slight curl in his hair. He was as red as a tomato by 50 sit ups.

            “Let’s end training early for today.” Ludwig stated after the 60th sit up.

            Ludwig got up quickly and Feliciano shook himself from his sleepy state.

            “Yay~ no more work!” Feliciano cheered.

            “You didn’t do anything anyway.”

            “Soccer, Ludwig! Let’s play soccer!” The brunet cheered, ignoring his remark.

            “Yeah, fine.”

            As Feliciano ran to their shed to find a spare soccer ball, Ludwig scratched at his cheeks nervously. It was almost as if he thought he could claw the blush away.

            “Look, Ludwig, we had one!”

            The Italian practically skipped over with a dirty soccer ball.

            “You used to play a lot right? I’d be careful though, you know they say this is an Italian sport.” Feliciano giggled as he kicked around the ball to the nearest tree.

            “No one says that.” Ludwig grumbled, quickly following him and stealing the ball with his feet. “I get the tree, you get that bench over there. First one to 5 wins.”

            “Make it 10, you’ll need it.”

            Feliciano smiled as he stole the ball from under his boot and ran toward the tree.

            “ _Dummkopf_.” He mumbled and chased after him.

* * *

 

            Ludwig won, as he’d expected. What he didn’t expect was the scores to be so close. 10 to 8. Maybe Feliciano wasn’t bad at everything like he’d originally thought.

            They now lay under the oak tree breathing heavily after the long and tiring game. Ludwig is staring at the sky because looking to his right is impending doom. The potentially destructive object in question is none other than a sweaty, spaced-out Feliciano who is currently picking flowers at his sides. Ludwig furiously stared at a cloud, telling himself that the heat in his face was from rough exercise.

            He kept telepathically sending his frustrations to the sky until there was a feather-light touch on his forehead. He flinched and turned to see a ring of flowers fall off of his head. He picked it up carefully and inspected the delicate chain of field flowers.

            “What’s this?” Ludwig questioned.

            “A flower crown.” Feliciano answered, smiling.

            Ludwig could swear he saw a dust of pink on his cheeks.

            “Oh.” Was all he could really say.

            Feliciano’s smile widened and he took the crown from Ludwig’s hands. Ludwig tried to ignore how soft his hands were as he placed the flower crown on the blond’s head.

            “It matches your eyes.” Feliciano commented.

            Ludwig wondered how he could say something like that so smoothly. However he only had a few seconds to realize that his hands haven’t left his face before Feliciano’s own face surged forward.

            The kiss was quick, far faster than Ludwig wanted (as he realized only a few seconds after the soft lips were gone). For once in his entire life, Feliciano looked shy and nervous (and for once the nervousness wasn’t because of something stupid). The Italian immediately looked down and began picking flowers again.

            “I… uh.” He began, but didn’t seem to be able to say anything coherent.

            Ludwig smirked, finally sorting out his feelings he held for so long. He lifted up the brunet’s head and pulled him in for another kiss, the latter dropping his flowers.

            When they separated, they both were bright red and smiling. Instead of speaking, they picked flowers; Ludwig specifically going for some small yellow ones. No words were good enough for the moment. They work for a long time until Ludwig is tired of it.

            “This is impossible.” He says, glaring at his misshapen, loose flower crown.

            He’s just about ready to toss it when Feliciano stops him.

            “ _Idiota_.” He says, and it’s the first time Ludwig ever heard him say something like that. “It’s _molta bella_.”

            With that, Feliciano puts it on his head and Ludwig realizes that the flowers suit his amber eyes quite well. After a quick peck on the cheek from Feliciano, they lean against the tree once more and watch the birds and the clouds together.

            “This means we have to train twice as long tomorrow.” Ludwig said after a long time.

            Feliciano whined and flopped into his lap. Ludwig smiled, stroking the brunet’s hair. He was in love with an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Dummkopf = idiot  
> Idiota = idiot  
> Molta Bella = very beautiful
> 
> P.P.S. I'm American so sorry I call it soccer T.T (it's football for everyone else.


End file.
